


Splitting

by iceytoshiro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Blood, Body Horror, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gore, Gore fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Its technically noncon but it turns out neither party minded in the end, M/M, Xeno, it could also probably be considered underage idk, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceytoshiro/pseuds/iceytoshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided I really needed more molting Karkat in my life, so I wrote this. Please read the tags. ;) There is a wierd, somewhat gross smut scene in it, but I will warn you so you can skip it if that's not your container of scalding leaf fluid.</p><p>Also, please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, and please tell me if you think tags need to be added or modified. I wont be offended UuU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Bad Could It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Written from both Karkat, then Sollux's perspectives. Enjoy :D

    It was just an itch at first. In fact, I barely noticed it. But it got worse and worse, and things started to hurt too: my chest, my back, my thighs. It was a full week though, before I finally realized that I was molting. By that point I was sore and itchy everywhere, and I kind of felt like my skin would burst and spill my guts everywhere if I moved wrong. Not to mention I was constantly either starving, exhausted, or both.  
    The thing was that I was way too young to be hitting my adult moult; even Aradia wasn’t supposed to have it for at least another sweep. I guess that was just another way the universe wanted to fuck me and my pathetic mutant existence over. Because of that though, I was absolutely terrified. I had no idea what to expect-- the only things I knew about was that it was different than the other molts a troll goes through, and that your lusus was supposed to help you through it. Unfortunately for me though, I had no lusus, considering I fucking killed them.. _Okay, nope, not thinking about that right now._ I told myself, _Not thinking about how I ran that virus even though Sollux told me not to and--_  
    Anyways. I thought about asking Sollux or Kanaya or someone for help, but for one it would be embarrassing, and it also ran the risk of one of them finding out about my blood color. Like, what if they tried to come over to help and saw my feverish blush or whatever strange scenario might happen during molting that would expose my blood color. The point is, I was scared and unwisely decided to sit it out on my own. After all, how bad could it be?

  
    A couple days into the second week, I switched from being starving to not being hungry at all. In fact I didn’t eat all that day, or the next. Then the day after that I woke up with extremely blurry vision, as if someone had lain a sheet of tissue paper over my eyes. Also my skin felt dry and extremely stretched.  
    I blinked twice, fully waking up only to realize that I could barely see. I stood up and stumbled painfully to the ablution block, terror forming in my gut. I rubbed furiously at my eyes and blinked repeatedly, but to no avail. As I rubbed my face I noticed that my skin seemed to be hardening, and it felt rather rough and dry. Oh god this is really happening isn’t it, I thought panickedly.  
    I stumbled to the nutrition block and turned on the hydration basin on-and-off valve to splash water on my face. “Fuck, fuck” I rasped, finding that it hurt to speak.  
    _Okay, okay karkat_ , I told myself, _You’re molting, so this is probably normal, no need to freak out._ I took a deep, calming breath and went to sit down in my respiteblock. It vaguely occurred to me that I hadn’t eaten in a while, but I wasn’t hungry at all. In fact, I physically could not imagine myself eating. So I gave a deep sigh and plopped back into my recuperacoon, feeling suddenly exhausted.

  
    When I woke up again the first thing I noticed was that I felt dry. I dimly noted the fact that I was in sopor slime and therefore should not feel dry, but my mind felt kind of fuzzy and disconnected. Driven by instinct, I clambered out of my recuperacoon and somehow made my way to the ablution block. There I turned the water on and just lay in the spray, sighing at the feeling of the water on me, cleaning me off and soothing that god damned ever-present itching.  
My skin felt sore all over and I could feel it hardening and splitting near joints I had moved. I was too dazed to be concerned though, and just lay there until the water became too cold and I started shivering.  
    I then made my way groping back to my respiteblock and collapsed in my blanket pile, finding my laptop and opening it. I wasn’t entirely sure what the purpose of this action was considering I could barely see, but once I did I thought I could see something flashing in the corner of my screen. I clicked it, figuring it was pesterchum. I could see the white window that popped up, but couldn’t make out any of the details in it. Once I focused hard enough though, I could make out lots of yellow throughout the screen. I only knew one person who typed in yellow so I attempted to type ‘SOLLUX?’ into the chat window. I saw the darker gray of my text move up as Sollux presumably replied, but I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion again. I rolled over on my back and fell fast asleep in the pile.  
  
~O~  
  
    It had been a week and a half since I’d last heard from Karkat and I was refusing  to be freaked out. After all, it wasn’t that unusual to not hear from someone for a while, even if that someone was basically your best friend in the universe (not that I’d ever say that out loud). And yeah, we’d sort of been in the middle of huge gaming debate when he’d stop talking to me, but that wasn’t a big deal, right? Maybe he just needed a break.  
    Okay, so I was maybe freaking out just a little. So far I had refrained from messaging him so as not to seem worried or obsessive, but I was reaching a breaking point. I finally decided to just message him already.  
  
twinArmaggedons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:13  
  
TA: 2o, kk.  
  
TA: ii reali2e ii’ve been whooping your chute slabs pretty hard wiith our whole debate, but don’t you thiink iit’2 a biit exten2iive to iignore me for over a week.  
  
TA: ii’m 2eriious kk, quiit beiing a 2ullen wriiggler and talk to me already.  
  
TA: what the hell ii2 wrong wiith you? are you 2iick or 2omething?  
  
TA: do ii need to fly over there and feed you cluckbeast 2oup whiile you dribble your gro22 bodiily fluid2 all over my patiience and diignity?  
  
TA: what the hell kk, an2wer me!  
  
TA: kk?  
  
CG: APL;UXZ  
  
TA: what?  
  
TA: what the fuck kk, ii don’t 2peak giiberii2h.  
  
TA: waiit, 2hiit. wa2 that 2uppo2ed to be my name?  
  
TA: kk, are you okay?  
  
TA: hello?  
  
TA: what the fuck. you can’t ju2t drop that on me then not say anythiing el2e.  
  
~ carcinoGeneticist [CG] has become an idle troll~  
  
TA: fuck  
  
TA: ii’m comiing over.  
  
twinArmaggedons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
  
    It took me a while to pick Karkat’s hive out from all the similar hives around it, but I knew the general location of it. Once I got close enough I peered through a window I thought to possibly be his respiteblock window. Through the crack between the window covers on the inside I could just barely make out a poster with troll Will Smith on it. Good, I’m in the right place, I mused.  
    I quickly floated down to the door, knocking twice. When nobody answered, I used my psionics to unlock the door from the inside and let myself in. Then, not knowing what to do I made my way up to Karkat’s respite block to look for him. I opened the door cautiously, not wanting to spook him if he was there.  
    It took me a second to notice him asleep on the blanket pile, but as soon as I saw him I gasped. He looked terrible. His skin was cracked and bleeding all over, revealing an unnatural and disturbing red color. His skin also seemed too dark and stiff for troll skin. I cautiously inched closer to him. “Karkat?” I called out as loudly as I dared.  
    He stirred a little in the pile, so I called again, “Karkat?”  
    His eyes slowly fluttered open and I gasped again. His eyes were covered in a whitish film, making them look like dead fish eyes. “KK..?’ I ventured, “Are you okay?”  
    “Sollux..?” He rasped and fuck, he sounded like someone made him swallow sandpaper.  
    “Jeguth KK, what happened to you?” I asked, finally going up to him.  
    “Why’re you here?” He asked quietly.  
    He seemed not quite in possession of all his mental functions, so I spoke slowly “I’m here to help. Are you okay? What’th wrong?”  
    “M’molting,” he muttered.  
   _Oh._ Well I guess that explained it. It was weird though, he shouldn’t be going through his adult molt for another couple of sweeps at least, even if he was apparently a mutant. “Fuck, okay. And you don’t even have a luthuth to help you..” I said, more to myself than him.  
   At that moment I felt an unwanted pang of pity in my blood pusher. _He’s so god damn pathetic like this.._ I thought, _Wait a minute. No, I am NOT starting to flush for him. Nope, not happening._ I pushed away all thoughts relating to Karkat and quadrants before they got out of hand and sighed, turning them back to the matter at hand.  
   I couldn’t leave him like this, not really. He had no lusus to help him and was completely defenseless; if someone were to break into his hive he’d be instant cullmeat. Especially since his bright red blood was on clear display. On that thought, I hastily got up and closed the window covers across the room. Not like anyone would be just staring into them, but I didn’t want to take any chances.  
   “Okay KK, let’s do this,” I said, rubbing my hands together in a gesture indicative of my intention to get stuff done.  
   Grunting, I picked up the stiff bloody mess that was Karkat Vantas from his pile. In doing so, I caused more cracks to split along his skin as his body was forced to bend. Gross, I thought, wrinkling my cartilage nub skin in disgust. Karkat moaned a little in discomfort, but didn’t really protest as I carried him to his recuperacoon and gently lowered him in. I didn’t know a whole lot about molting, but I knew that you were supposed to keep a molting troll in sopor slime for most of it, so that they didn’t get any infections.  
    As soon as he was in the slime, he sighed a happy sigh and drifted off, sinking deeper into the slime. Fighting down more feelings of unwarranted pity, I decided to go get Karkat’s laptop to do some coding. I figured he could use some better virus protection.


	2. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with the porn >/////

When I woke up again I couldn’t decide if I was in immense pain or completely numb. All my senses felt confused and I wasn’t sure where I was. I tried to call out but I couldn’t hear my voice. I thought I felt someone picking me up but I wasn’t sure. I was so thirsty. I tried to call out for water but I still couldn’t hear anything and my aural canals felt like they might have fluff balls in them.

Suddenly, I felt something shockingly cold on my back, then (thank god) I felt water dripping on my lips. I opened my mouth and tried to drink some, but my throat didn’t feel any less dry than before. I coughed and suddenly my throat was too wet. There was the vague sensation of something wet dripping from my lips and I struggled for breath. As soon as I got my breath back I slid back into a quiet, blissful sleep.

 

(A/N: This is where the porn starts, so just skip this part if you don’t want to read it)

 

When I woke up again I felt weird. I was happy and sad at the same time, and there was a deep  need inside me. I squirmed a bit and whined uncomfortably, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that I needed. Then, with a throb from my lower body, I knew. In my current state I couldn’t really come up with the word “sex”, but I was filled with a strong primal desire to mate.

I tried whining as loud as I could and was pleased to note that I could sort of hear myself. I whined some more, as if that would magically summon what I wanted. As it turned out however, it sort of did as I felt someones hand on my face. I reached out towards the source of this hand, determined to pull them down towards me. After some insistent pulling I felt their heat come near me and I pressed myself towards it, my bulge writhing out of its sheathe. I pushed my crotch towards theirs, willing my bulge to find what it was looking for.

Suddenly, the heat was gone. I whimpered at the sudden dearth of contact, groping out in search of the thing I wanted most right then. Eventually I found something loose and thin and pulled on it because I sensed that amazing heat behind it. I felt them struggling away from me, but I whined and pressed myself up against them again.

Finally, they stilled and I felt hands on my lower back. I keened and arched back into the touch as they slid lower, to the place I really really wanted them. I moaned appreciatively as I felt something pleasant down below. I grinded down on it and it entered me, making me shiver feverishly. That was exactly what I needed, and I wanted more of it. I dimly felt something moving on my mouth and attempted to move with it. Honestly, I was more concerned with what was happening in between my legs though. The thing dug deeper into me, filling me with good, happy feelings.

When it was removed, I’m pretty sure I started leaking dismay fluid. The warm person started moving away too, and I desperately attempted to cling to them, to keep them there. Fortunately, I soon felt them return, and something even nicer slid between my legs. I heard myself making noises (at least I thought it was me) as it moved into me. It was warm and nice and I was in ecstasy for a while. I just kept feeling better and better until it crested explosively and ended, leaving me feeling more satisfied than I had ever felt before. I slipped back into a happy sleep.

 

* * *

(A/N: Now from Sollux’s POV)

I was starting to get pretty bored with coding since there wasn’t a lot more I could do to fortify Karkat’s husktop. I thought about starting a new project but it seemed kind of rude to do that on someone else’s pc. Before long though, I heard a high pitched whine coming from the recuperacoon, distracting me from my thoughts. “Thit,” I muttered, making my way over to figure out what was wrong.

I looked into the ‘coon onto a very distressed looking Karkat. “KK, are you okay?” I asked quietly.

I wonder if he can even understand me right now, I wondered as he whined again. “What do you need?” I asked him as I put a hand on his face to alert him of my presence.

At this, he grabbed up at me, trying to pull me into his recuperacoon with him. Sighing, I carefully climbed down into it and settled next to him. He instantly seemed to gravitate towards me, pressing his body flush against mine, and I chuckled a little. It was only then that I began to feel something moving against the front of my crotch. “Oh thit!” I started, hurriedly moving away from him to press myself against the far wall of the recuperacoon.

Karkat fucking whimpered then and lunged after me, clumsily grabbing ahold of the front of my shirt. My bulges started unsheathing against my will, and I tried to escape as Karkat moved closer to me. I could see his gross filmy fish eyes up close now, and was reminded that he wasn’t really aware of what he was doing right then. “Fuck KK, I can’t..” I begged, even as I stopped moving to let him press against me.

I knew that what I was doing was so beyond wrong, but I had to admit to myself at this point that I was really fucking flushed for one Karkat Vantas. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around him to put my hands on his lower back. Not being able to stop myself, I moved my hands lower to caress his bare ass under the sopor slime. I could feel the cracks in the stiff skin, which leaked with blood and probably other bodily fluids. A chunk came off in my hand and I was disturbed, but not that much oddly enough. It was then that Karkat made the hottest noise I had ever heard in my life, and any sense of hesitation or guilt I had about the situation was crushed by overwhelming lust.

I moved one of my hands even lower towards the searing hotness of Karkat’s nook. He shivered and grinded down on my fingers as I pushed two of them in. I  quickly surged forward and captured his lips with mine, relishing in the feeling that I’d wanted to feel for so long. He was sloppily trying to kiss back and his lips split more, bleeding and oozing.  Fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot , I thought,  how am I getting turned on by this? My breathing was unsteady now and my bulges writhed rather violently against the front of my pants. Karkat’s left aural appendage fell off and I moaned like a bulgeslut. Yeah, my pants had to go.

I quickly removed my fingers from his nook and set to work at getting my pants off. Meanwhile, Karkat had actually started crying and was reaching towards me again, “Thh,” I panted, “One thec, I need to get my panth off.”

Once they were no longer hindering my desperate bulges, I quickly went and pressed myself back against Karkat’s rough, crumbling front. My bulges instinctively squirmed into his tight, hot nook and I moaned way louder than I’d like to admit as I felt him around my squirming sexual appendages. As they twined and twisted on their own volition, I heard Karkat make the most delicious noises into my auricular sponge clot.

I never wanted this moment to end and kissed Karkat again, mapping out the dry interior of his mouth and the tiny cracks now covering his inner cheeks. The friction of his dry, cracked skin was the best sensation I had ever felt. I was too lost in the moment to even berate myself over how fucked up that was.

Almost too quickly, Karkat came hard, bringing me off that edge with him. I lay there for a moment, panting as my bulge left his nook and resheathed. As I watched Karkat fall back asleep, I tried to catch my breath. It was only then as I came down from my high that I realized what I’d done. “Fuck..” I whispered, feeling a little sick.

Karkat was never going to want to talk to me again. God, why did I have to be such a fuck up? I guiltily slid out of the recuperacoon and set about looking for some powdered sopor boxes the replace the soiled sopor slime with.

 

(A/N: That’s it for the porn! Welcome back if you opted out UuU)

 

* * *

It was getting pretty bad. Karkat was starting to look like something out of a night terror, with chunks of his skin and final aural appendage falling off to reveal a thin, translucent membrane that was darker in some places than others. In some places you could see completely through it to his organs and red, red blood, while some places you could barely see through at all. I figured that was his new skin growing in, though it made me nervous to have only such a thin, delicate barrier between his innards and the outside world.

He was also constantly swimming in and out of consciousness, and was well past the point of being able to ask me for things. I was doing my best to keep Karkat safe and hydrated, but I wasn’t sure what else to do. I just hoped to any and every deity that it would be over soon.

Soon Karkat began to grow, and the last few chunks of remaining flesh fell off, leaving him with nothing my the mostly translucent membrane to hold him together. He grew disproportionately, starting with his legs and arms lengthening. He began to look pretty weird then and it was honestly freaking me out. Karkat’s chest expanded next, making his head seem really tiny and out of place. Then his hands, feet, and lower body grew to match his limbs, still leaving him with a comically tiny head; I probably would have found it hilarious if it wasn’t also so completely terrifying. Eventually however, his head finally grew, leaving Karkat at a new height of about five and a half grublengths.

Within a couple of days, it seemed like Karkat was finally almost done with molting. The membrane was now thickening quickly into the thick, black skin of an adult troll. He also seemed to be returning to his senses some. He was by no means back to normal, but he at least seemed to know when I was there and when he was being carried.

* * *

As time passed, I slowly began to realize things again. I remembered that my name was Karkat Vantas and that I was probably in my hive. I noticed someone was taking care of me but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out who or why. I also felt different, like I was now in someone else’s body. Someone bigger probably. I still couldn’t see however, and it was infuriating.

I had decided I was thirsty and got out of my recuperacoon to get some water. However, walking proved more of a challenge than I had anticipated, and not just because I could barely see. It was incredibly hard to keep my balance for some reason and my muscles felt extremely weak. “KK?” came a voice from in front of me.

I knew that voice. It was.. “Sollux?” I rasped, finding my voice oddly low and rumbly.

“Yeah, it’th me,” The voice replied hesitantly.

But why was he here? I wondered dimly,  shouldn’t he be at his hive? However, my legs chose then to give out on me, and I pitched forward. Instead of hitting the ground I fell into a warm pair of arms, which confused me. But the arms felt nice, so I decided not to care. “Water?” I asked, remembering the reason I had gotten up in the first place.

“Yeah,” Sollux said strangely softly and quietly, “Let’th get you thome water.”

Soon I was in what I presumed to be the nutrition block, and I had a cup of water in my shaking hands. I tried to lift it up to my lips to drink, but my muscles proved too weak and I almost dropped it. “Fuck, here,” came Sollux’s voice as a hand grabbed the cup from me and and held it up to my lips so I could drink.

Then after my thirst was sated, I mumbled “Sleepy” and was led back to my recuperacoon.

“Heh, goodnight KK.” came Sollux’s voice.

Why is he here? was my last thought before slipping back into sleep.

 

When I woke up, I found I could finally see again. Also, my mind felt clear!

I climbed carefully out of my recuperacoon and was startled when I had to grip the edge to keep my balance. It was then I remembered that I had been molting. “Fuck,” I grumbled, looking down at my brand new, pitch black legs.

At least the molting seems to have gone well, I figured, but suddenly remembered something else. I remembered.. Sollux? What the fuck? As if on cue, I heard the lipsy asshole from over near my pile, “KK!”

“Sollux!? What the grubshitting fuck are you doing in my hive!?” I demanded.

“Thorry,” he apologised almost sheepishly, “You were ignoring my methageth for a week only to thend me a garbled verthion my name. Tho, I came over to check on you and found you molting..”

“And so you just decided to stay and breath down my neck while I did,” I snapped sarcastically.

Before he could respond however, I realized something. Stricken with sudden terror, I reached towards my now surely blood-red eyes, “Fuck! No!”

“Hehe yeah, I thaw your blood,” that shitsponge fucking chuckled, “It’s okay though, I don’t really give a thit that you’re a mutant.”

It seemed too good to believe. After all, what are the odds of your friend finding out about your freakish mutation and just deciding not to care? However, you quelled all your panicked thoughts when Sollux took a deep breath and started talking. “KK.. There’th thomething I need to tell you,” he murmured, not meeting your eyes.

“Well?” I snapped, “Spit it out bulgefondler.”

He seemed to cringe at that, and took a deep breath before continuing, “Well about that.. We, uh, may or may not have pailed while you were molting..”

“We. WHAT!?” I screamed, my bloodpusher screeching to a halt.

“Thit I’m tho fucking thorry KK,” He gushed, launching into the famous self-deprecating Captor tirade, “Oh my god I’m thuch a piece of thit, I can’t believe I did that, I jutht-- you were practically begging me to, you jutht got really horny or thomething and I’m jutht really fucking fluthed for you and I’m tho thorry holy thit, pleathe feel free to kick me in the nook ath--”

“Wait, what?,” I interrupted, finally finding myself able to speak again, “Say that again.”

“Uh, the whole thing?” Sollux asked dumbly.

“No,” I coughed, “the part about being… flushed...”

Sollux immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. “Fuck! I did not mean to say that out loud,” he said, blushing as hard as I’m sure I was.

“So,” I started awkwardly, “Are you really..?”

“... Yeth.”

“.......”

“.......”

“Me too..”

“Wait, theriouthly?” Sollux practically choked.

“Yes,” I blushed.

After a moment of excruciatingly awkward silence, Sollux spoke up, “I’m really really thorry about the whole pailing thing.”

“It’s okay,” I said.

“... Really?” muttered Sollux.

“Yeah,” I sighed, “ I should be mad, but I’m not. It wasn’t completely your fault anyways. And also, thanks.. For helping me through my molt.”

“No problem,” grinned Sollux as he took me into his arms for a little while.

After a minute, I began to notice grumbling in my digestive sac, “... I’m starving.”

   At that, Sollux laughed and we made our way into the nutrition block, leaning on each other with his arm around my waist.


End file.
